


Scarecrow- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 11. Feedback is appreciated.





	Scarecrow- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 11. Feedback is appreciated.

When Dean parked on the side of the road, it was the next morning and you were tired already. Dean took out his cell phone and went to Sam’s contact name, hovering over his name.

“Call him.” You said softly. Dean didn’t say anything as he shut his phone and got out of the car. You had no choice but to follow in his lead. You and Dean walked through the town that John sent you to and you looked around. It looked normal, like nothing bad ever happened there but looks could be deceiving. You walked with Dean saw a person sitting outside of a café, sipping coffee.

“Hi, are you Scotty?” You asked with a smile.

“Yep.” The older gentleman nodded, sipping his coffee.

“Hi, my name’s John Bonham and this is Elizabeth Walker,” Dean said with a smile.

“Isn’t that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?” Scotty asked.

“Wow. Good. Classic rock fan.” Dean said, a bit taken aback.

“What can I do for you, John and Elizabeth.” You reached into your jacket and pulled out a flyer of the two missing people and showed it to him. You got this when you were passing by a post that had them pinned up

“I was wondering if, uh, you’d seen these people by chance.” You smiled and watched as Scotty took a closer look at the flyer.

“Nope. Who are they?”

“Friends of ours. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and I’ve already asked around Scottsburg and Salem…” Dean said, looking at Scotty.

“Sorry,” Scotty said abruptly. You frowned and noticed him tense like he knew something but you didn’t say anything else and let him continue. “We don’t get many strangers around here.”

“Scotty, you’ve got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that?” Dean tried to get the older man to smile or to even have a bit of a personality. All Scotty did was stare at him strangely and Dean sighed, shaking his head. “Never mind. See you around.” You walked away from Scotty with Dean and sighed.

“I think he knew something. I don’t know what it was but it’s a feeling I have.” You said, looking at other stores that you could go into and ask.

“We’ll go in here,” Dean said, pointing to Jorgeson General Store and walked into it, going to over to the older couple standing behind the counter.

“Hi, my name is Elizabeth Walker and I was wondering if you had seen our friends around here.” You handed the man the flyer and he handed it to his wife, you assumed.

“No, I’m not sure I’ve seen them.” The woman said, not looking into your eyes.

“You sure they didn’t stop for gas or something?” Dean wondered. When the woman and the man shook their heads, Dean sighed. You heard footsteps and looked over to see a young, blonde woman coming over to you.

“Did the guy have a tattoo?” The girl asked.

“Yeah, he did.” Dean nodded, showing her the picture of the male.

“You remember? They were just married.” She said to the couple. You raised an eyebrow in suspicion. You knew someone was hiding something from you and Dean.

“You’re right. They did stop for gas. Weren’t here more than ten minutes.” The man said, suddenly remembering as if it popped into his head. You knew otherwise.

“You remember anything else?” You asked the man and his wife.

“I told them how to get back to the Interstate. They left town.” The man shrugged.

“Could you point us in that same direction?” Dean asked. The man nodded and gave you specific instructions on where to go. You and Dean nodded and thanked them, leaving the store and going back to the Impala.

“I knew they were lying.” You said as you got in the passenger’s seat.

“I never doubt a woman’s intuition.” Dean chuckled, pulling onto the road.

“Yes, you do. You doubt me all the time.” You looked at him.

“Well, it’s you.” Dean joked, chuckling as you playfully hit him in the arm. You’ve been driving for a while when you saw an orchard on the ride side of the road. It was pretty big and you wondered what it was doing so far from everything else. You heard a familiar noise come from the back seat and you frowned, looking behind you to see what it was.

“What the hell?” Dean must have heard it too because he pulled over the car and searched his bag for the noise. He pulled out the EMF meter and saw it was lighting up like crazy. You knew that this orchard was the source of the missing people. You just had to figure out why it was like that way.

You and Dean gave one look at each other and you were exiting the car, walking onto the orchard. It was weird because it was the spring but the orchard looked like it lived in the fall time. There were no leaves on the trees and if there was, they were brown and falling off. You wondered who owned the place and why they kept it in such bad condition.

You looked around, trying to figure out where the paranormal activity was coming off strongest at and frowned when you saw a creepy ass scarecrow.

“Dean, what the hell is that thing?” You pointed to the scarecrow on its post. This was by far, the creepiest thing you have ever seen. It was a scarecrow but it wasn’t.

“A scarecrow, sweetheart.” Dean chuckled and walked over to it, looking at it.

“No shit Sherlock. Scarecrows are supposed to be looking as if a three-year-old made it in arts and crafts. Not this detailed and definitely not this scary. I mean, this place is so far away from everything else so who the hell is going to see this?” You wondered, looking over its features.

It didn’t have eyes and it looked as if its face was sewn together by different pieces of rough fabric. Black, wavy hair sprouted from its head and black clothing was on it. This much detail shouldn’t go into a scarecrow so far away from a town.

“I don’t know, maybe the owner gets off to it.” Dean joked, looking at its face. You looked at its body and frowned when you saw something familiar sticking out of the clothes he was wearing.

“Dean, you’re taller than me. There is something on his arm and it looks familiar.” Dean looked around him and you watched as he walked over to one of the trees to grab a ladder that was resting on it. He brought it back to the scarecrow and placed it near him, climbing on it. He moved the clothing out of the way and pulled out the flyer of the male and his tattoo. You gasped as you saw the tattoos matched up.

“What do you think it means?” You looked at Dean who sighed and got off the ladder.

“I’m not sure but we are going to find out. That younger girl seemed to know who these people were while no one else did.” You nodded, glad to be getting the hell out of the orchard. You got back in the Impala and he made a quick U-Turn and drove back into town and to the General Store. Dean pulled up to the gas pumps and you noticed for the first time that it wasn’t a normal one. An attendant had to pump the gas for you.

“You’re back.” The young girl from earlier said when she saw you. You got out of the car and held out your hand for her to shake.

“My name is Elizabeth and that’s my boyfriend, John.” She smiled as she shook it. You and Dean always seemed to be the couple in these situations. You just wished Sam was here.

“My name is Emily and the people you met earlier was my uncle and aunt, Harley and Stacy. They mean no harm, honestly.” Emily chuckled.

“Nice to meet you.” You smiled.

“You still looking for your friends?” She wondered. You nodded and gave her a small smile when Dean walked up to her.

“Mind filling her up, Emily?” She smiled and nodded, getting a pump and started to fill Dean’s car. “So you grew up here?”

“I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in.”

“They’re nice people.” Dean nodded.

“Everybody’s nice here.” She smiled and shrugged.

“So, what, it’s the, uh, perfect little town?” Dean wondered, leaning against the car.

“Well, you know, it’s the boonies. But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes and their farms. But here, it’s almost like we’re blessed.” She said, oblivious to the fact that there was something going on here. You wondered that too when she mentioned it.

“Hey, you been out to the orchard? You’ve seen that scarecrow?” You chuckled, trying to get her to talk about it.

“Yeah, it creeps me out.” She visibly shuddered and you chuckled.

“Whose is it?” You wondered.

“I don’t know. It’s just always been there.” You were afraid of that answer. You didn’t think anyone owned it. You looked over at the garage by the gas station and saw a red truck being worked on.

“That your aunt and uncle’s?” Dean wondered, pointing to the red car.

“No, it’s a customer. They had some car troubles.”

“It’s not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl?” Dean wondered. He sighed when she said the thing that you two were afraid of. You bit your lip and Emily took the pump out of the car and you fished out your wallet before Dean could and handed her a 20 and a 5.

“Keep the change,” You smiled and looked at Dean. You saw a couple enter Scotty’s café. “Dean, look.” Dean looked in your direction and must have seen the couple because he nodded and looked over at Emily.

“Thank you, Emily.” He gave her a tight-lipped smile and walked over to the café which was across the General Store. You walked inside to see Scotty serving the couple.

“Oh, hey, Scotty. Can I get a coffee, black?” Dean asked. You could have sworn you saw a glare come from the man but he already turned away. “Oh, and some of that pie, too, while you’re at it.” You sat at a table which was conveniently next to the couple.  

“Hi, how are you? Just passing through?” You asked. You had to know why they were here. You had to know more.

“Road trip.” The girl smiled.

“Yeah, us too.” Dean nodded. Scotty came over and refilled the couple’s drinks.

“I’m sure these people want to eat in peace.” Scotty said, hiding the fact that he was glaring at you and Dean.

“Just a little friendly conversation. Oh, and that coffee, too, man. Thanks.” Scotty rolled his eyes and walked away, having no choice but to serve paying customers.

“So what brings you to town?” You asked, focusing on the couple.

“We just stopped for gas and, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives.” The girl said shyly.

“Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He was fixing it for us.” The man spoke up.

“So, how long till you’re up and running?” Dean wondered.

“Sundown.” You bit your lip. That wasn’t a good idea. It wasn’t that hard to fix a brake line and it certainly didn’t take that long. God knows how many times you were the one to fix Dean’s car.

“Really? To fix a brake line? I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldn’t charge you anything.” Dean offered. You just prayed that they took it.

“You know, thanks a lot, but I think we’d rather have a mechanic do it.” The girl nodded. You could tell they were getting uncomfortable.

“Sure. You know, it’s just that these roads, they’re not real safe at night.”

“I’m sorry?” The girl gave one look at her boyfriend and you sighed.

“I know it sounds strange, but, you might be in danger.” Dean tried again.

“Look, we’re trying to eat. Okay?” The man said, annoyed with Dean.

“Dean, let’s just go.” You put a hand on his arm and he looked at you.

“Yeah,” Dean looked very disappointed that he couldn’t persuade the couple. You didn’t try to do anything because of how uncomfortable it might have been for them. If the situations were reversed, you would feel uncomfortable if someone did that to you.

“Dean, it’s okay. You tried.” You whispered.

“You know, Sam could give them this puppy dog look, and they’d just buy right into it.” You knew he missed Sam and you did as well.

“I miss him too.” You smiled softly and looked at him. He nodded and gave you a real small smile but the moment was short lived because the door jingled, signaling someone came into the café.

“Thanks for coming, Sheriff.” Scotty said, coming out of the back room. You shook your head and cursed under your breath. You looked at Dean for guidance. The sheriff walked to Scotty and was seen whispering to one another. They both looked at you and Dean and you hid your face.

“Dean, what do we do?” You whispered hastily.

“ _We_  are going to calm down.” He said. The sheriff walked over to you and Dean and put his hands on his utility belt.

“I’d like a word, please.” The cop said.

“Come on. I’m having a bad day already.” Dean grimaced.

“You know what would make it worse?” You groaned softly but got up with Dean and followed the cop outside.

“You leave town right now and never come back. Maybe, just maybe, I won’t consider putting your ass in jail.” The cop threatened. You knew something fishy was going on here and you looked at Dean who nodded.

“Fine, we’ll leave.” You thought Dean would put up more of a fight but he got in his car. You looked at the Sheriff and bit your lip, getting in the car as well.

“Dean, we can’t leave.” You watched as the cop got in his car and turned his lights on to make sure you were leaving.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, we aren’t.” He drove through town, the sheriff following them until they were at the interstate. When Dean crossed onto the road, the cop turned his lights off and turned back around.

“Dean, where are we going?” You looked at Dean who kept driving.

“We are going to do a little bit of research and then come back at night before the couple reaches the orchards. They aren’t dying.” You wished Sam was here. Maybe this wouldn’t be happening if he was.


End file.
